


Art for Constant still in heart abiding

by weaselett



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselett/pseuds/weaselett
Summary: Cover art and banner for Jesterlady's Het Big Bang story.





	Art for Constant still in heart abiding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesterlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Constant Still in Heart Abiding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910573) by [jesterlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady). 



Cover art  
[](http://imgur.com/oruQE1q)

[](http://imgur.com/0hdXB3e)

Banner  
[](http://imgur.com/Ym5hmiX)

 

Icons  
[](http://imgur.com/rf1NJAV) [](http://imgur.com/BoQ4xdG) [](http://imgur.com/2GSv7Qq)


End file.
